ELEMENTS OF HARMONY 2ND GENERATION SEASON 2
by sailor-earthV2
Summary: Now the 2nd generation of Mane 6 already has siblings but this time, a past enemy threaten Equestria. With new friends and allies, they struggle with their lives and maybe love
1. Chapter 1

**SEASON 2 IS HERE. THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE FIRST SEASON. LIKE ALWAYS, LAUREN FAUST OWNS MLP CHARACTERS, CPT BLUEICE NAVY OWNS BLUE ICE AND SNOWDROPS AND KILAFARY OWNS ILLUSION**

EPISODE 1

In Ponyville Elementary School, Blueberry Pie, Apple Cruster, Apple Crafter and Snowdrop sit together and have lunch. Flashlight reads a book under a tree. Claire just glances towards the other ponies that play. Another pony sits beside her. Claire looks at him. The pony, a gray earth pony with black mane and tail looks at her and starts to sniff. "Do you know it's rude for a pony to sniff at a lady?" asked Claire, annoyed. The gray pony smiles. "You're weird. I like you," said the pony as Claire shocked. "Wait…what…why?" asked Claire. "Because…."said the pony as his eyes begin to shine as he changes into a white kirin with blue and green horn and a pink tail with gray mane and tail. "I look weird too," Claire feels her face flushed as the kirin puts his left hand that has fingers on her left shoulder. "Even weirder than you and there is nothing wrong with that," said the kirin with smile. "Who are you? Why are you here?" asked Claire. "My name is Illusion. Anyway, I come here because I see you sit here, looked lonely so I was wondering, will you be my friend?" asked Illusion. Claire smiles. Blueberry Pie, Apple Cruster, Apple Crafter, Snowdrop and Flashlight walk towards Claire and Illusion. "Hey Clay Clay. Who is he?" asked Blueberry. Claire looks at her friends. "This is Illusion. Illusion, this is my friends; Flashlight, Apple Cruster, Apple Crafter, Snowdrop and Blueberry Pie," said Claire.

Suddenly, several flash of lights as Discord appears beside Illusion. "Hello mboy," said Discord. "Heya dad," said Illusion. "You!" exclaimed Flashlight. "Oh come on squirt, you still angry over 3 years ago incident?" asked Discord. "Who is he?" asked Rainbolt. "I know I know I know. Cordial! No, not that. Cordless! Nope, not that either. Cordite! Nope, not that. Cordon! Nope, that's not it. Cordury! Nope, too foody…" as Blueberry Pie go on, Apple Cruster, Apple Crafter, Rainbolt and Snowdrop look at her with awe as Flashlight slaps her forehead. "It's Discord, Blueberry. You know, Lord of Chaos," said Flashlight. "Former Lord of Chaos," said Discord. "Whatever," said Flashlight. Discord appears beside Flashlight and ruffles her hair. "Looks like somepony is in bad mood today," said Discord. Flashlight pushes his hand away and walks towards the school. Illusion looks at Claire. "See you around," said Illusion as he walks towards the school.

In Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sit on their throne as one of the guard rush in, holding a letter. "Your Highness," called the guard. Princess Celestia picks the letter using her magic and opens it. Princess Luna looks at her sister in worry. "What is wrong, dear sister?" asked Luna. "That darkness will be rising in ten years somewhere at the Everfree Forest," said Celestia. Princess Luna gasps. "We have to warn Twilight and the others," said Luna. "I will warn Twilight and Candance and hopefully they prepare for the battle," said Celestia.

6 YEARS LATER

In Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Princess Candance sit at their throne. A dark blue Pegasus with light blue mane and tail with a skull with two swords across on the skull as his cutie mark walks in and bow in front of them. "I am here, Your Highness," said the pegasus name Blueice Snow. "Hello Blueice Snow. How was your day?" asked Princess Candance. "I was fine, Your Highness," said Blueice. Shining Armor looks at the Pegasus. "Blueice, I have a mission for you. Princess Celestia receives threats on Ponyville. I want you to investigate it," said Shining Armor. Blueice salutes. "Yes Your Highness," said Blueice as he runs towards the door. "Wait Blueice," called Candance. Blueice stops and turns. "Yes Your Highness?" asked Blueice. Princess Candance glances towards her daughter, a pink alicorn with blue mane and tail with a shield in heart shape as her cutiemark. "Katrina, I'll send you to Ponyville to study there and Blueice will be your guard and I want you to be on your best behavior," said Candance. "Yes, mother," said Katrina. "I heard that your daughter is in ponyville, right?" asked Shining. "Yes, your Highness," said Blueice. "Excellent. Katrina will be staying with Princess Twilight's castle," said Candance. Blueice salutes again. Princess Candance looks at Princess Katrina. "I'm sure your cousin will be glad so don't worry," said Candance. Princess Katrina nods.

At Castle of Friendship, Flashlight reads a book. Apple Crafter, Apple Cruster and Blueberry Pie sit around playing UNO, Rainbolt reads another Daring Do's book, and Claire is sleeping beside Snowdrop that drawing. The Mane 6 and their husband are sitting on their throne. The door opens and Blueice walks in wit Princess Katrina. Princess Twilight smiles. "Welcome Katrina," said Twilight as she hugs her niece. "Thank you, aunt Twilight," said Katrina. Flashlight hugs Princess Katrina. "It's been a long time, cousin," said Flashlight. "The feeling is mutual," said Katrina. Blueberry Pie jumps around Princess Katrina. "Yay, Katy is back. Time for party," said Blueberry. Apple Cruster stands beside Flashlight. "Howdy partner. We welcome you to Ponyville," said Apple Cruster. Princess Katrina smiles. "Thank you," said Katrina. Rarity looks at Claire that still sleeping. She sighs. "Claire, wake up. We have guests," called Rarity. "5 more minutes, mom," said Claire, still sleeping. Rarity looks at Spike. "She does take after you, Spikey Wikey," said Rarity. Spike chuckles at Rarity's comment. Princess Katrina looks at sleeping Claire as she walks towards her. "What is she?" asked Katrina. "A kirin. A mix of pony and a dragon. There are a few cases in Equestria that either were created by love or by force," said Flashlight. "By force? What do you mean?" asked Katrina. Before Flashlight could say anything, Apple Cruster puts her right hooves on her mouth. "I think that's enough, egghead," said Rainbolt. "Hey!" yelled both Flashlight and Twilight as Apple Crafter and Snowdrop giggle.

In Canterlot, Illusion stands at the balcony, looks at the sky. "A bit for your thought?" Illusion looks at her mother, Princess Celestia. "Just thinking of something," said Illusion. "Something or someone?" asked Celestia. Illusion smiles as he looks at the sky. "Maybe," said Illusion. Princess Celestia looks at the sun. "The love is in the air." Princess Celestia smiles as Discord appears beside her with a smirk. "Looks like he found his own species in Ponyville," said Discord. Princess Celestia smiles. "Ah yes, the Bearer of Generosity's daughter," said Celestia. Illusion chuckles as he looks back at his parent. "She and I are best friends, just like she is with her others," said Illusion. "Want me to bring her here to prove my point?" asked Discord, prepare to snap his finger. "How about both of you go and visit Ponyville? I'm sure certain mare will be happy to see her best friend back," suggest Celestia. Discord looks at the princess of the sun. "You're talking about him and Clarity or me and Fluttershy?" asked Discord. Princess Celestia smiles as she walks back in.


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own MLP characters, Blue Ice &amp; Snowdrops**

EPISODE 2 - SISTERHOOVES SOCIAL

Claire walks back to Carousal Boutique, holding her groceries using her tail. Some pony waves at her as she waves back. She opens the door and sees her mother makes another dress as her father helps her. Her younger sister, purple kirin with green tail and mane sits nearby the mirror, watching them. She puts the groceries bag at the table. The purple kirin looks at her sister. "Welcome back, sis," said the purple kirin, Sapphire. Claire smiles as she hugs her sister. "Thank you," said Claire with a smile.

Applejack puts the poster at the wall as both Apple Cruster and Apple Crafter look at her. "Sisterhooves Social?" asked Apple Cruster. "It's an every year competition, Apple Cruster," said Applejack. "Wow, Apple Crafter and I will win that competition," said Apple Cruster. "But there is one tiny problem. Both of yer are cousins, not sibings," said Applejack. Apple Cruster and Apple Crafter look at each other.

Rainbolt moves around the clouds along with her father. Her sister, a cyan Pegasus with blue mane and tail looks in awe as Rainbolt does a few flying tricks. "Yay sis!" yelled the cyan Pegasus, Flame Dash. Rainbow Dash smiles at her daughters. "Okay kiddo, land down so we can have lunch," said Rainbow. Rainbolt lands beside her sister as her father lands beside her mother. Flame looks at her mother. "Mom, can I join Sisterhooves Social?" asked Flame as she shows the poster. Rainbolt looks at the poster. "Cool, I can use this chance to beat Apple Cruster," said Rainbolt. Rainbow Dash laughs. "Ah, the old rivalry," said Rainbow. Rainbolt looks at her mother. "Old rivalry?" asked Rainbolt. "Well, Applejack and I used to be rivals. We compete in anything; Iron Pony, Running of the Leaves, anything," said Rainbow.

Sapphire sits at the tree house in Sweet Apple Acres with yellow Earth pony with orange mane and tail. The door opens and Flame Dash walks in. "Heya Sapphire, Apple Care," said Flame. "Hey Flame," said Sapphire. Flame sits beside the kirin. "You know, in few days, we have Sisterhooves Social. I can't wait to join and win," said the earth pony, Apple Care. "Not if my sister and I win," said Flame. Sapphire watches her friend quarrel. "Hopefully my sister will join that competition with me," said Sapphire.

Claire looks at Sapphire that holds the poster. "You want both of us to join Sisterhooves Social?" asked Claire. Sapphire nods with a smile. Claire sighs. "Sorry Sapphire, I am not joining a competition that requires me to be in the mud or being uncouth," said Claire. Sapphire walks away dejectedly. "Clarity Ruby!" Claire shocks and turns around to see her mother looks at her in anger.

Sapphire sits at clubhouse, looking sad. Sweetie Belle walks in and sees Sapphire, looking sad. "Sapphire, what's wrong?" asked Sweetie Belle. Sapphire looks at Sweetie Belle. "Claire won't go to Sisterhooves Social with me," said Sapphire, crying. Sweetie Belle smiles as she sits beside the young kirin. "You know, you mom used to have a same idea," said Sweetie Belle. Sapphire looks at her aunt. "Really?" asked Sapphire. Sweetie Belle looks at the window. "My first time entering that competition was not good. As usual, your mom said it being uncouth," said Sweetie Belle.

"But then I learnt that being sister is give and take. I do a lot on taking instead of giving. What I mean about giving is give in to what she wants. Being sister is like apple pie. You can have amazing apples and wonderful crispy crust but only together you can get perfect apple pie," explained Rarity. Claire looks at her mother, confused. "But I never eat apple pie," said Claire. Rarity slaps her forehead. "Just spend your time with your sister," said Rarity. "Fine," said Claire.

The competition day at Sweet Apple Acres, Sapphire looks at Apple Cruster and Apple Care along with Rainbolt and Flame Dash that do their warm up. She sighs. "I wish my sister is here with me to join the race," said Sapphire. Suddenly she feels somepony tied a cloth around the neck. She looks at her neck and sees a scarf with heart ruby crystal. She looks at Claire that sits beside her, panting. She notices her sister wearing the same scarf. Claire looks at her sister with a smile. "Let's show them which sister is the greatest," said Claire. Sapphire nods.

Apple Cruster &amp; Apple Care, Rainbolt &amp; Flame Dash and Claire &amp; Sapphire along with few contestants are on start line. Applejack holds the megaphone. "Go!" yelled Applejack as the contestants begin to run. Apple siblings run side by side with Rainbolt and Flame Dash. Claire and Sapphire run slowly behind them.

The first obstacle, the pile of mud as the Apple siblings, Rainbolt &amp; Flame Dash and Claire &amp; Sapphire jumps over it easily.

The second obstacle, the buckets, Apple Care tumbles at the middle, Flame Dash fall down at the last bucket. The kirins pass it easily without sweats

The third obstacles, three box, Apple Care has a problem climbing it as Apple Cruster assists her. Flame Dash and Rainbolt leap to the highest box and jump down. Claire and Sapphire climb up and jump down easily.

The fourth obstacles, pie eating, Apple Cruster and Apple Care eat the pie in hurrily, Flame Dash and Rainbolt eat the pie in few munch but Claire and Sapphire eat in one gulp.

The fifth obstacles, hay pushing, Claire and Sapphire push the hay with their tail as Apple siblings and Rainbolt &amp; Flame Dash push the hay with their head

As they run towards the sixth obstacles after the corner, Apple siblings, Rainbolt and Flame Dash chase Claire and Sapphire that way ahead of them

The sixth obstacles, grape pressing, Claire uses her tail to hit the bucket full of grapes as the grapes fly in the presser. Sapphire jumps in and press the grapes, turning the grapes into juice. Apple siblings and Rainbolt &amp; Flame Dash arrive to see Claire picks up the bottle of grape juice as she runs towards the next obstacles, followed by Sapphire. "Come on guys, let's keep it up," said Rainbolt as Flame Dash nods.

The seventh obstacles, collecting apples, Claire leaps and lands on the table as the apples fly towards Sapphire that picks up the bucket and catches the apples. Both of them run off as Apple siblings and Rainbolt &amp; Flame Dash arrive.

The final obstacles, egg picking, Claire and Sapphire walk while holding an egg together and put it on the basket and run towards the finish line. Apple siblings put the egg and chase Claire and Sapphire.

Claire &amp; Sapphire and Apple siblings race towards the finish line. Four of them jump as Claire &amp; Sapphire arrive at the finish line as the Apple siblings only few centimeters. Claire and Sapphire hug each other as the Apple siblings walk towards them, followed by Rainbolt and Flame Dash.

Snowdrop looks at Blueice at the same time Illusion looks at Discord. "Dad, I want a sister," said Snowdrop and Illusion. Blueice and Discord swallow their salvia.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOW OWN MLP CHARACTERS AND BOTH SNOWDROP AND BLUEICE. SORRY FOR NOT POSTING. WRITER'S BLOCK AND I HAVE BEEN IN SAUDI ARABIA FOR 11 DAYS.**

EPISODE 3

Sapphire wears Spider costume, Flame Dash wears Shadowbolt costume and Apple Care wears scarecrow costume, walk around Ponyville. They look at Snowdrop that wears one of the Frozen dress. "Heya Snowdrop," called Apple Care. Snowdrop looks at them. "Hello Sapphire, Apple Care, Flame Dash," said Snowdrop. Sapphire looks at Snowdrop's dress. "Wow, I like your princess costume," said Sapphire. Snowdrop smiles beamly. "Thank you," said Snowdrop.

Flashlight reads the book about mystic animals as Apple Crafter, Claire and Blueberry Pie stand in front of her. "Come on Flashlight, you're gonna miss the fun," said Blueberry. "What is fun on Nightmare Night?" asked Flashlight. "Simple. You can play games there, listen to the story about the history of Nightmare Night and even meet Nightmare Moon herself," said Blueberry. "I already read history of Nightmare Night in the book. I also met Nightmare Moon who is Princess Luna when mom forced me to go to Canterlot," said Flashlight, bored. Claire smirks. "What about Princess Luna's daughter?" asked Claire. Flashlight looks at her kirin friend. "What about her?" asked Flashlight. "Do you know that her daughter is an alicorn bat?" asked Claire. "Alicorn bat? Never heard of it," said Flashlight. "Because she is the first alicorn bat," said Claire. Flashlight looks back at the book. "Yeah, so?" asked Flashlight. Rainbolt comes in. "Come on guys, we're going to miss the ceremony," said Rainbolt. Claire looks at Flashlight that still reading the book. "Suit yourself," said Claire as she walks out with Rainbolt, Blueberry Pie and Apple Crafter. Flashlight sighs as she stands up. "Fine, fine," said Flashlight as she followed them.

Flame Dash, Apple Care and Sapphire look at the stage along with Ponyville ponies. The Mayor stands at the stage along with a zebra. The next gen of Mane 6 stands behind the CMC. "Thank you and welcome to Nightmare Night Festival," said the mayor as the audience cheers. "Now let's follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of Nightmare Moon," said the mayor. Flashlight rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Duh, It's started with Princess Luna jealous of her sister, Princess Celestia since the ponies sleep on her night but play and have fun on her sister's day….." Claire puts her hand claw on Flashlight mouth. "We want a creepy version, not an egghead version," said Rainbolt as Flashlight glares towards her. Snowdrop and Apple Crafter giggle. Zecora walks in front. "Follow me and very soon, you will see the tale of Nightmare Moon," said Zecora as she walks towards a statue, followed by the young ponies, CMC and Next Gen of Mane 6. "Listen close, my little teens, for I tell you where you got your fears. Nightmare Night so dark and scary," said Zecora as she blows green sand to the air as the image of Nightmare Moon appears. "Nightmare Moon will make you wary," finished Zecora as the image of Nightmare Moon lures towards them as it hits the ground, creating a mist. The young ponies scream scared as Flashlight rolls her eyes. "Every year, we put on our disguise to save ourselves from searching eyes," said Zecora as a pair of Nightmare Moon eyes appears behind them as they scream. "Nightmare Moon wants just one thing, to gobble up ponies in one quick swing," said Zecora. Apple Crafter and Sapphire scream in fear. "Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So, if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year," said Zecora, ending the story. Flashlight looks at her in disguist. "That's not how it happen," said Flashlight. Sapphire stands in front of Zecora. "Miss Zecora, if we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" asked Sapphire. Zecora smiles. "A perfect question, my little friend. For Nightmare Moon you must not offend," said Zecora as she blows another sands. "Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you," said Zecora. Flashlight growls in anger and walk away. Apple Cruster looks at Flashlight. "Where are you going?" asked Apple Cruster. "Home. I am sick of these lies," said Flashlight. Apple Cruster walks towards Flashlight. "Come on, sugarcube. There is nothing wrong with that legend," said Apple Cruster. "It is wrong. There is no book about what Zecora tells us," said Flashlight. "Some things can't find in a book. Some knowledge can be achieved by experiences," said Claire. "And beside, we prefer something not too egghead," said Rainbolt. "Not helping," growled Claire as Flashlight glares towards Rainbow Dash's eldest daughter.

Suddenly, a carrier arrives as Princess Luna and her daughter, the dark blue alicorn bat named Moon Dusk jump and land near the main stage. All ponies bow towards them. "Citizen of Ponyville. I want to introduce you to my daughter, Moon Dusk. I hope you can welcome her and help her have fun," said Luna. Flashlight smiles. "Will do, Princess Luna. Come, Princess Moon Dusk," said Flashlight. Moon Dusk looks at Princess Luna that nods. She follows Flashlight that walks towards her 5 friends.

Illusion looks at the Mane 6 with Moon Dusk. Discord appears beside his son. "Go ahead, my son. I know you want to," said Discord. Illusion just smiles.

The Mane 6, Snowdrop and Princess Moon Dusk play some of the games. Illusion appears beside Claire. "Yo," said Illusion. Claire smiles. "Hey Lulu," said Claire. "Well, look who decide to come in," said Moon Dusk with a smirk. Flashlight scowls. "No wonders Clay Clay is in good mood. Her coltfriend is back," said Blueberry. Illusion and Claire look away, blushing. "We're just best friend," said both Claire and Illusion. Rainbolt leans towards Princess Moon Dusk. "Want to hook them up?" asked Rainbolt. Moon Dusk smirks. "You read my mind," said Moon Dusk. Flashlight glares towards Illusion. "If you come here to create chaos…." Illusion's hand closes Flashlight's mouth. "Nope, just meeting and playing with my best friend," said Illusion. Flashlight pushes the hands away. "I am not your best friend," said Flashlight. "I think he means his mare friend," said Blueberry. Princess Moon Dusk looks at Illusion with a smirk. "Seriously Illusion, you didn't mention about her as long as I live," said Moon Dusk. Claire sighs as she holds Illusion's hand. "Come Lulu, let's play somewhere else," said Claire as she walks towards nearest store as Illusion follows her. "I am heading home. Need to read more books," said Flashlight as she walks away. "We're going to help our parents so see ya," said Apple Cruster and Apple Crafter as they walk away. Rainbolt flies up. "Time to prank. See you later," said Rainbolt as she flies away. Blueberry looks at Princess Moon Dusk. "Come on," said Blueberry as she pulls Princess Moon Dusk

As it getting late, Princess Luna looks at her daughter that walks towards her. "Have fun?" asked Luna. Moon Dusk smiles. "Yes and I may come here for a few times for some projects," said Moon Dusk. Princess Luna looks at her suspiciously. "What kind of project?" asked Luna. Moon Dusk just smiles.

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN MLP, BLUEICE AND SNOWDROPS**

EPISODE 4: IRON PONY

Rainbolt flies back and forth in front of Apple Crafter. "Okay, what have we learn?" asked Rainbolt. "Lots of control," said Apple Crafter. "Good," said Rainbolt. "Screaming and hollering," added Apple Crafter. "Good and most importantly?" asked Rainbolt. "Passion," said Apple Crafter. Rainbolt lands in front of Apple Crafter. "Now you know the element of good cheer, let's hear one," said Rainbolt. Apple Crafter inhales. "Yay," said Apple Crafter. Rainbolt slaps her forehead. "You're gonna cheer for me like that?" asked Rainbolt. "Louder," said Rainbolt. "Yay," said Apple Crafter. "Louder," said Rainbolt, raising her voice. "Yay," said Apple Crafter. "Louder!" yelled Rainbolt. Apple Crafter takes a deep breath. "Yay," said Apple Crafter as Rainbolt animatedly fall. Apple Crafter looks at Rainbolt. "Too loud?" asked Apple Crafter. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stand not far away from their daughter, looking at them. "Is this scene looks familiar?" asked Rainbow as Fluttershy giggles.

Apple Cruster and Flashlight look at Rainbolt that does warm ups. "Why am I here again?" asked Flashlight, annoyed. "To help us count the winning point," said Apple Cruster. "So other ponies can know how awesome I am," boasted Rainbolt. Apple Cruster sighs. "It just a friendly competition," said Apple Cruster. "If you're too afraid to do it, I don't mind," said Rainbolt. Apple Cruster smirks. "If you want to get defeated that much, I don't mind," said Apple Cruster. "The one that will be defeated is you," said Rainbolt as both of them glare towards each other. Flashlight sighs. "Well, let the competition begin," said Flashlight.

Apple Care, Flame Dash and Sapphire stand at the competition venue, holding a twig that acts like a microphone. "Welcome to Iron Pony competition where the strongest ponies battle until the end," said Sapphire. "In this competition, my sister Apple Cruster, the eldest daughter of the senior competitor, Applejack will be compete against…" "my sister Rainbolt, the eldest daughter of the senior competitor, Rainbow Dash.." "to 15 rounds of game. Whoever wins most of the game will win the competition," finished Apple Care. "And this competition will be comentted by..." "Cutie Mark Crusaders!" yelled Apple Care, Flame Dash and Sapphire. Claire sweatdrops. "Seriously?" asked Claire. Snowdrop giggles. "Well, at least they not ashamed been called 'Cutie Mark Crusaders'," said Snowdrop. Princess Katrina looks at the venue. "Wow, this is Sweet Apple Acres," said Katrina. "Yup. A place where the great apples grow and home for Apple family," said Blueberry.

Apple Care stands in front of a line of barrels. "In Barrel Weave, the participants must run zig-zag style to the finish line without hitting the barrel," said Apple Care. Apple Cruster runs past barrels and stops at finish line. "15 seconds," said Snowdrops. Rainbolt smirks as she positions herself at the start line and run, doing the same thing like Apple Cruster. "14 seconds," said Snowdrops. "Take that, Cruster," said Rainbolt. (Rainbolt :1 Apple Cruster: 0)

Flame Dash stands in front of strength scale. "In Strength Test, they must check the power of their strength," said Flame Dash. Rainbolt kicks the target as the bell rings. She looks at Apple Cruster with a smirk. "Try to beat that," said Rainbolt. Apple Cruster smirks as she positions herself and kicks the target as the bell explodes. She looks at Rainbolt that shocks. "I am an apple like my family. Strength is my thing," said Apple Cruster. (Rainbolt: 1 Apple Cruster: 1)

Sapphire stands in front of square like fence. "In rodeo, the pony who rid the rider the fastest is the winner," said Sapphire. Feather Flyer, son of Featherweight and Scoolatoo sits at the back of Apple Cruster. "Why me?" asked Feather Flyer. Apple Cruster manages to rid Feather Flyer out in 10 seconds as Rainbolt did in 11 seconds. (Rainbolt: 1 Apple Cruster: 2)

Flame Dash stands on the same place few minutes later. "In this event, whoever captures the target wins the game," said Flame Dash. Apple Cruster manages to capture Feather Flyer as Rainbolt been captured by a tree. Flame Dash slaps her forehead. (Rainbolt: 1 Apple Cruster: 3)

Apple Cruster and Rainbolt dribble the ball as Apple Care stand in front of them. "This time they must dribble the ball. Let's see who is the winner," said Apple Care. Rainbolt dribbles the ball easily but Apple Cruster having difficult time controlling the ball. (Rainbolt: 2 Apple Cruster: 3)

Sapphire looks at Rainbolt that throws a box of hay. "In this event, the pony that throws hay the furthest win," said Sapphire. Rainbolt flies towards the hay she just launched as she floats there. Suddenly another box of hay lands on her. (Rainbolt: 2 Apple Cruster: 4)

Flame Dash looks at Apple Cruster and Rainbolt put their hooves. "Hooves Wrestling. This should be interesting," said Flame Dash. Apple Cruster tries her best to put her opponent's hooves down as Rainbolt yawns. Finally she pushes Apple Cruster's hand down with ease. (Rainbolt: 3 Apple Cruster: 4)

Rainbolt and Apple Cruster stands behind the ball. "Football kicking. Let's see who is the furthest," said Apple Care. Rainbolt and Apple Cruster kick the ball hard as the ball that been kicked by Apple Cruster lands further than the ball that been kicked by Rainbolt. (Rainbolt: 3 Apple Cruster: 5)

After 2 rounds later, Apple Care, Flame Dash and Sapphire stand in front of the ponies. "Well, on first half game, we have 5 wins for Apple Cruster and also 5 wins for Rainbolt," said Apple Care. "It is neck to neck, ponies. Let's see what the other half in store for us," said Sapphire.

"In Push up, the pony who can do 100 push up wins the match," said Sapphire. As both Apple Cruster and Rainbolt reaching 100, Rainbolt falls down as Apple Cruster doing the final push up. (Rainbolt: 5 Apple Cruster: 6)

"In Long Jump, whoever jumps the longest win," said Flame Dash. Apple Cruster jumps and lands 7.5 meters. Rainbolt jumps and land 0.1 meters after Apple Cruster's mark. (Rainbolt: 6 Apple Cruster: 6)

"In this round, the competitors cross a muddy pit with four baby chicks on their backs and they must try their best not to get mud on the two chicks," said Sapphire. Apple Cruster and Rainbolt start walking. In the middle of the walk, Rainbolt spreads her wings but she accidentally fall down as Apple Cruster arrives at the finish line. (Rainbolt: 6 Apple Cruster: 7)

After another round, Apple Care, Flame Dash and Sapphire stand near the mud. "This is it, ponies. The final round. With both have 7 wins, it is anypony game ," said Apple Care. Apple Cruster and Rainbolt hold the end of the rope. "Begin," said Snowdrop as both competitors pull the rope. As they battle their strength, Apple Care and Flame Dash yell their sister's name as Sapphire looks back. "Looks like the battle is getting great, Who will be the winner," said Sapphire. "Apple Cruster will be the winner," said Apple Care. "Rainbolt will be the winner," said Flame Dash. As both competitors pull the rope, Princess Katrina realizes both of them are tired. "It won't be long," said Katrina. Suddenly Rainbolt slips as she falls down and Apple Cruster pulls the rope until her opponent hits the mud. "The winner is Apple Cruster. Congratulation," said Sapphire as Apple Care yells happily. "I am the Iron Pony!" yelled Apple Cruster. "Only for this year," murmured Rainbolt.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR REVIEW. SORRY FOR LATE UPLOADING. HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AND BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS. ENJOY READING. OH YEAH, I DON'T OWN MLP CHARACTERS, SNOWDROP AND BLUEICE**

EPISODE 5: CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CAMPING

In CMC tree house, Apple Care, Flame Dash and Sapphire sit around, looking bored. "What should we do?" asked Sapphire. Apple Care puts her right front hooves on her chin. "Well, my sis and I will be camping this weekend," said Apple Care. "That's awesome. Can my sis and I join?" asked Flame Dash. "Sure. What about you, Sapphire?" asked Apple Care. "I don't know. My sis is not the kind that likes to go adventure," said Sapphire. "But you can join us, right?" asked Apple Care.

At Carousal Boutique, Claire looks at the clothes that Rarity designs. "Wow mom, you really outdone yourself," said Claire. "Why of course, darling. As a seamstress, I must make sure my design is the best," said Rarity. Claire smiles. Rarity looks around. "Where is your sister?" asked Rarity. "Cutie Mark Crusaders' meeting," said Claire, shrugs. Rarity laughs.

Sapphire walks slowly, thinking. 'How should I say to mom about going camping with the Apples?" thinks Sapphire. "Hello Sapphire." Sapphire looks at Sweetie Belle that stands outside Carousal Boutique. She smiles. "Hello aunt Sweetie Belle. Came back from your tour?" asked Sapphire. "Actually I am still on tour. I have concert in Ponyville in few days," said Sweetie Belle. Sapphire smiles brightly. "Then maybe you can help me," said Sapphire. Sweetie Belle looks at her, confused.

Claire looks at new arrival Sapphire and Sweetie Belle. "Hey aunt Sweetie Belle. Back from your meeting, Sapphire?" asked Claire. "Yeah. Where's mom?" asked Sapphire. "Having fashionistrom like now," said Claire. Sweetie Belle smiles. "Let's not disturb her until the storm is over," said Sweetie Belle. Claire and Sapphire nod. Spike walks in with the groceries and puts it on the table. "Hello Sweetie Belle, hey girls," said Spike. "Hello spike," said Sweetie Belle. "Hi dad," said both Claire and Sapphire. "Looks like you mom still inside there with the fashion?" asked Spike. Both of them nod. "Dad, the apples want to go on a camping along with Rainbolt and Flame Dash. So…" trailed Sapphire. "You want to go with them but know that your sister hates outdoor activities?" asked Spike. Claire gasps in horror. "That's absurd. I do enjoy outdoor activities," said Claire. Sapphire looks at Claire. "I don't know sis, you complains too much the last time you have a sleepover with Flashlight and Apple Cruster," said Sapphire. Claire stands up. "Fine, we'll go to that camping," said Claire as she leaves to her room. Sweetie Belle chuckles. "That's different from what Rarity would do," said Sweetie Belle. "What I would do?" Spike, Sweetie Belle and Sapphire look at Rarity that stands on the door. "Hey Rarity," said Spike. "Hello mom," said Sapphire. Sweetie Belle smiles at her sister.

Apple Cruster and Apple Care stand near the entrance as Rainbolt and Flame Dash arrive. "Wow, can't wait to camp here," said Rainbolt. "Is Sapphire coming?" asked Flame Dash. Apple Care looks at Sapphire and Claire that walk towards them. "Heya Sapphire," said Apple Care. Apple Cruster looks at Claire. "Well, that something we don't see every day," said Apple Cruster. "Very funny Cruster," said Claire. Apple Cruster smiles. "Come on, let's go to the campsite," said Apple Cruster. "Right behind you," said Rainbolt. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Camping Moment, yay!" yelled Apple Care, Flame Dash and Sapphire. Claire rolls her eyes. "Dragons don't have cutie mark, Sapphire," said Claire. "But we're half pony, sis. So we may have cutie mark," said Sapphire. Without them knowing, Illusion stands not far, looking at them.

Meanwhile, Applejack rests at her chair when Rainbow Dash flies in. "Where do you think they will camp?" asked Rainbow. "The same place we used to camp on our early days," said Applejack. Rarity walks in. "I'm worried about my children. Can we go and find them?" asked Rarity. "Calm down, Rarity. I'm sure they will be fine," said Applejack. "But…" Rainbow puts her hooves on Rarity's shoulder. "Don't worry, nothing harm will come on them," said Rainbow.

Apple Cruster and others arrive at their first campsite. "This will be our first rest. Let's camp out," said Apple Cruster. Claire and Sapphire clean the area while the Apples and the Rainbows build their own tent. Sapphire puts some woods at the ground as Claire uses her flame to start the fire. Rainbolt lands in front of her tent. "So who wants to listen to ghost stories?" asked Rainbolt. Apple Cruster smirks as she sits in front of her tent. "Bring it on," said Apple Cruster as Apple Care sits beside her. Claire and Sapphire sit between the Apples and the Rainbows. Illusion floats not far away from them.

Back at Carousal Boutique, Rarity walks forth and back, worried about her daughter. Rainbow Dash looks at Applejack. "She is a drama queen," said Rainbow as Applejack giggles. Rarity glares towards Rainbow Dash. Spike sighs as he wraps his arm on her neck. "If it makes you ease, AJ will bring us to the campsite and show you there is nothing bad happen to our daughters," said Spike as Applejack nods. Rarity looks at Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Then darling, by all means," said Rarity. Spike shots his apologetic look to Applejack.

At the campsite,

"I have been told that this vary woods are haunted…" started Rainbolt as the Apples and the kirins listen to it. "by the headless horse…" added Rainbolt, mimicking a movement of the shadow. Apple Cruster smirks at her best friend as Sapphire shakes in fear. "It comes, only at night…" before Rainbolt could continue, Apple Cruster raises her front hoof. "If it doesn't have a head, how in tarnation is this pony knows where it's going?" asked Apple Cruster. "It headless, not brainless," spat Rainbolt. Apple Care giggles. Rainbolt stands beside Apple Cruster. "looking for the little lost ponies…." Apple Cruster raises her front hoof again. "So, where is its brain?" asked Apple Cruster. Rainbolt growls in anger as she flies back to her sister and sits beside her. "There is dripping from the end…"

Illusion sits near the fire, playing a banjo.

"And then they never been heard of ever again," ended Rainbolt. Sapphire gasps. "Never?" asked Sapphire. Rainbolt shocks her head. Claire looks at Sapphire that curls and shakes in fear. She puts her hand on her sister's back. "It's okay, nothing will come and get you," said Claire in soothing tone. "I hope so, sis because I am afraid of ghost," said Sapphire. "Wow, a half dragon that afraid of ghost. That's new," said Rainbolt, earning a glare from the elder Kirin. Apple Cruster yawns. "Time to get some sleep," said Apple Cruster. "Agree. I am sleepy," said Rainbolt. The Apples, the Rainbows and the Kirins walk to their tent.

"Are we there yet?" Rainbow dash growls in anger as she looks at her unicorn friend. "Stop asking every 5 minutes, Rarity," said Rainbow. "Come on, we're almost there," said Applejack. Rarity groans. "I am so tired," moans Rarity. Spike picks her up. "Here, let me help," said Spike. Rarity smiles as she kisses him. "Thank you, my Spikey Wikey," said Rarity.

Sapphire moves her body to the left and to the right. She opens her eyes and looks round. She sighs in relief. "There is no such thing as ghost," said Sapphire. Suddenly she hears the sound of the horse. She panics and looks around. The sounds of the horse keep going along with the sounds of walking. Panicky, she jumps and run towards the forest. Claire opens her eyes and growls in anger. "Seriously Rainbolt, you really need to stop your snoring," muttered Claire. She turns back to see Sapphire is not in her place. She gasps in horror.

Sapphire runs along the forest. Her legs hit one of the roots as she fall down towards the river. Suddenly Illusion grabs her and brings her back to the ground. She pants heavily as she looks at Illusion. "Thank you for saving my life," said Sapphire. "Welcome. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" asked Illusion. "I was scared the headless horse will come after me," said Sapphire, crying. Illusion hugs Sapphire. "There is no such thing as ghost. It just some spooky stories to frighten little foals," said Illusion. "I know but how Rainbolt tells it makes me really scared," said Sapphire. "Don't worry. Even if the ghost is real, they will think twice to come and scare the kirins," said Illusion with a laugh. Sapphire giggles. "Thanks for the talk. I need to head back to the campsite or my sis will freak out," said Sapphire. "I can help you with that," said Illuson as he claps his hooves, using his magic to send Sapphire to the campsite where Claire and the others are.

Claire, the Apples and the Rainbows look at new appear Sapphire as Claire hugs her. "Oh, I am so scared. Where were you?" asked Claire. "I heard footsteps and horse sound. That's why I ran," said Sapphire. Claire glares towards Rainbolt. "But I am fine now. Thanks to your coltfriend, sis," said Sapphire as Claire blushes. "Lulu is here?" asked Claire. Rainbolt looks at Apple Cruster. "And she still saying that both of them are best friend," said Rainbolt as Apple Cruster giggles.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Spike arrive at the campsite to see their daughters are asleep. Applejack looks at Rarity. "See Rare, you have nothing to worry about. They are fine," said Applejack. Rarity sighs in relief. They hear a horse yelling. Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash. "Like mother like daughter huh," said Applejack as Rainbow Dash growls in anger

**Beside Spike's Foal, I also plan to do a story**

**Equestria Girls Sailor Scouts: The Mane 5 meets up with human Twilight who wants to investigate about Equestrian magic as they been awaken by Spike to fight Queen Chrysalis**

**Okay then, please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE LATE POST. HAVING WRITER'S MIND BLOCK**

EPISODE 6: SLEEPOVER

Princess Twilight looks at her daughter that reads another book. "You never been in sleepover, right?" asked Twilight. Flashlight shook her head. Princess Twilight smiles. "This weekend the girls and I will be in Canterlot so you girls can do sleepover," said Twilight. Flashlight thinks for a while.

"A sleepover?" asked Claire. "Wow, that would be fun," said Blueberry. "I don't know, sugarcube. There is a lot to do in Sweet Apple Acres," said Apple Cruster. "I never been in sleepover before," said Apple Crafter. "It was my mom's idea," said Flashlight. "When can we try?" asked Blueberry. "I also want to try, if that's okay with you," said Apple Crafter. "I don't know. I need to ask mom first," said Apple Cruster. "Duh, your mom is going to Canterlot too and your dad is in Appleloosa. Of course she will allow," said Rainbolt. Apple Cruster sighs. "Fine," said Apple Cruster. All of them look at Claire. "What about our sisters?" asked Claire.

"Are you sure you can take care of them?" asked Rarity. "Don't worry, these sweet little angels will be taken care of," said Spike as Sapphire, Flame Dash and Apple Care smile sweetly. Rarity smiles. "Well then, off we go," said Rarity as she walks out. Spike looks at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "What are we gonna do today?" asked Spike. Sapphire, Apple Care and Fame Dash smile. "Sugercube Corner!" yelled Sapphire, Apple Care and Flame Dash. Spike smiles.

Flashlight, Blueberry Pie, Claire, Apple Cruster, Apple Crafter and Rainbolt look at the train that leaves the station. "Okay girls, let's get something for our sleepover," said Flashlight. Blueberry Pie jumps beside Flashlight. "I am so nervouscited," said Blueberry. Apple Cruster giggles. "Well then sugarcube, what should we get for our first sleepover?" asked Apple Cruster.

Moon Dusk flies towards Ponyville. She sighs as she glares towards Illusion that sits on her back while eating popcorn. "Do you mind?" asked Moon Dusk. Illusion looks at his cousin. "Calm down, cousin," said Illusion. "Why don't you just teleport to Ponyville?" asked Moon Dusk, irritated. "Just want to enjoy scenery from the sky," said Illusion. "Then do it without giving me burden" said Moon Dusk half yelled. "Me? The burden you're carrying is the midnight snack you eat. The one called…." "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" growled Moon Dusk. Illusion smirks.

Princess Katrina looks around. "Wow, this is my first sleepover," said Katrina. "Me too," said Snowdrop. Blueberry hugs both Princess Katrina and Snowdrops. "We will be having so much fun," said Blueberry. Apple Cruster and Apple Crafter look at Flashlight. "The food is ready," said Apple Cruster. "So are the drinks," said Apple Crafter. Before Flashlight could say anything, there is a knock in the door. Flashlight walks towards the door and open it. "Hello Moon Dusk. Come in," said Flashlight. "Am I late?" asked Moon Dusk as she walks in. "Nope. You're just in time since we just finish our preparation," said Flashlight. "You come here alone?" asked Katrina. "I come in alone. I come here with stupid cousin of mine," said Moon Dusk. Claire squeals. "Lulu is here?" asked Claire. "No, this is Girls' Night Out. No boys allowed," said Flashlight. "Actually, he just outside, guarding this place," said Moon Dusk. "He's not coming in?" asked Flashlight. "He said something like not liking mushy and girly things," said Moon Dusk. "Well then, let the sleepover begin," said Flashlight. "Yay!" yelled Apple Cruster, Snowdrops, Princess Katrina, Claire, Blueberry and Rainbolt. "Yay," said Apple Crafter, slowly.

Outside the castle, Illusion leans against the wall, drinking coconut water.

Outside CMC clubhouse, Apple Care, Flame Dash and Sapphire along with their father sit around the camp fire. "Wow, it is so much fun," said Sapphire. "Yeah but what should we do?" asked Apple Care. "Right now, just enjoy the night," said Spike.

Flashlight, Princess Katrina, Snowdrop and Blueberry are playing pillow-fight with Apple Cruster, Apple Crafter, Claire, Moon Dusk and Rainbolt. They laugh while playing pillow-fight.

Apple Care, Flame Dash and Sapphire along with Spike and Big Mac look at Soarin that tells them ghost stories. "You know dad, Rainbolt can make it more scary than you," said Flame Dash. "She gets that after your mother," said Soarin.

In Canterlot, a shadow walks slowly towards the castle.

Back to Ponyville, Princess Katrina, Snowdrops and Moon Dusk giggle as Claire fumes. "I don't love Lulu," said Claire. "Well, you call him by nickname," said Rainbolt. "He's the only colt you really close," said Apple Cruster. "I'm close to you all. We've grown up together," said Claire. "Yeah and he's an outsider, just cousin with Moon Dusk and you already give him a nickname," said Blueberry. Flashlight scoffs. "I still don't see how special that guy is. He just Prince of Chaos," said Flashlight. "He may Prince of Chaos but he's sweet and funny. Most of all, he is handsome," said Claire, dreamily. "And you still saying that you don't love Illusion?" asked Moon Dusk. Claire blushes as she turns around.

Apple Care and Flame Dash put the marshmallow on the fire as Sapphire eats some of it. Spike chuckles as Soarin and Big Mac gather the remain marshmallows.

The girls wear the soft mud on their face as their eyes were covered by cucumber. "I still don't get it why we have to wear these," said Apple Cruster. "To cleanse your face and moisture your skins," said Claire. "I don't think a cowgirl like me needs that," said Apple Cruster. "Every girl needs that, Apple Cruster," said Claire, annoyed. "Not me. I'm an athlete. I don't need facial," said Rainbolt. Claire smirks. "Wanna bet?" asked Claire. Rainbolt swallows her salvia.

Sapphire looks at Illusion that floats around. "When did he arrive from Canterlot?" asked Sapphire. Apple Care and Flame Dash look up. "Hey, Illusion!" yelled Flame Dash. Illusion lands in front of the CMC. "Hello girls, Sapphire," said Illusion. "Why are you here?" asked Sapphire. "Just enjoy teasing my cousin," said Illusion. "Who is your cousin?" asked Apple Care. "Moon Dusk is here?" asked Sapphire. "Yeah, she is here with your sisters and her group," said Illusion.

Flashlight yawns. "It's getting late, girls. Let's go to bed," said Flashlight. All 6 of them opens their sleeping mat and lie down. Claire looks outside the window. 'Good night, Lulu' thinks Claire as she closes her eyes.

Spike, Soarin and Big Mac look at now sleeping Apple Care, Sapphire and Flame Dash. Spike looks at Illusion. "When are you going to confess with my daughter?" asked Spike. "I thinks Sapphire as my sister," said Illusion. "I mean my eldest daughter," said Spike. Illusion blushes as he looks away. "Claire is my best friend," said Illusion. "I used to say the same thing about Rainbow Dash," said Soarin. "Maybe we can wait until my sister come back so we can use her Honesty sense on you," said Big Mac.

Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Discord wake up to see a shadow at the opened window. "Who are you?" asked Celestia. The lightning flashes as Discord sees an earth pony with spiral eyes. "Screwball?" asked Discord. "Hello, dad," said Screwball.

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE**


End file.
